Shine Bright Like A Diamond
by IcePrincessxo
Summary: A Mongron Love Story (I suck at descriptions as you can see :P)


"Yes...P-Puck is the father." Quinn stuttered tears trickling down her face

Those 5 words crushed Finn. He couldn't believe it no this wasn't true he thought over and over again. But, he stared at Quinn and knew this was the truth. Tears fell down his cheeks as well but didn't bother to wipe them.

"So all this about the hot tub it was a lie?" Finn asked trying not to let the anger get the best of him.

"You were dumb enough to buy it!" Puck added smirking

Finn almost charged himself at him but pulled him back.

"I'm done with you." He pointed to a sobbing Quinn. "I'm done with all of you!" He screamed kicking the guitar case of the stool and storming out of the classroom.

Ignoring the sympathetic hugs Quinn ran after Finn. He was punching lockers in frustration as he was walking out of the school.

"Finn wait!" Quinn exclaimed she followed him all the way out to the middle of the football field.

"Finn!" She cried out again.

Finn stopped he didn't want her to run after him she 's 4 months pregnant. He turned to face her. She was still crying hysterically and as well as Finn. He made his way to her slowly wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Quinn, I have been there for you ever since you found out you were pregnant. I was at every appointment, paid for every bill, I quit football for you, I let you stay in my house, but you've been screwing Puck. This whole damn time! I have given you everything but obviously that wasn't enough for you."

He said choking up. He didn't dare look at Quinn after his speech. He was about to walk off but Quinn grabbed his arm.

"Finn please.."

"Let go." He growled shrugging off her hand and walking off tears falling again.

Quinn broke down and fell to the ground crying a river.

"Nice boyfriend you got there so supportive."

Quinn almost puked at the sight of him. "Leave me alone Puck." She said bringing her legs to her chest.

He grinned sarcastically, "I just wanted to make sure my baby momma was okay." He said adding a smirk.

That comment made her furious. She kicked her feet up and got in his face,

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me clearly. You may be the father of my daughter but she will NEVER be your daughter. Finn has done absolutely everything for me and her and she's not even born yet. I'm not gonna let my daughter know that she had a screw up like you for a father." She snapped at him.

* * *

"Babe, honestly you can't dance!" Quinn laughed at her boyfriend attempting to break dance.

Finn wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. "Well, m'lady why don't you show me?"

"Cheesiness at it's finest." Quinn grinned. Before Finn could say anything the DJ got the mic.

"This is for all the couples out here tonight!" He said before Stay by Rihanna filled the whole room. Quinn and Finn smiled this was their song. They sang it together at Regionals the previous year and won.

Finn held out his hand grinning, "May I have this dance?" he said in a formal accent

Quinn held it, "You may." She replied in the same tone beaming at her man.

The couple swayed back and forth and Finn would whisper things into Quinn's ear such as "You're beautiful" or "I love you" making her blush.

When the song ended Principal Figgins and came on stage with the homecoming queen and king crowns and sashes.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for..." Principal Figgins heavy accent filled the room. "The homecoming king and queen" Figgins had some trouble trying to open the envelope so Ms. Pillsbury took over.

"And the homecoming king and queen is... why am I not surprised. Finn Hudson and of course Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn and Finn looked at each other in excitement and Finn took his girl's hand and led her to the stage.

"And... it's a girl!" The sonographer exclaimed

Finn and Quinn looked at the screen with tears streaming down their face.

"Oh my God Finn!" Quinn said looking at Finn with a huge smile on her face

Finn took her hand and kissed it "I know babe this is incredible."

The sonographer smiled at the couple "I'll go print some copies." She said before closing the door behind her.

"Were having a girl!" Finn said he's never been happier.

"I love you so much Finn thank you for everything." Quinn said standing up to hug him

Finn held her close to him. "Anything for you."

"Get the hell out of my house!" Mr. Fabray yelled at his daughter

Quinn clenched on Finn's side "Please daddy I'm so sorry" She sobbed

"I don't need a whore for a daughter." He spat

"HEY DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!' Finn shouted at him

"You're under my room boy don't make me call the police."

Finn looked at him in disgust then turned to face Quinn wiping away tears. "Hey look at me. Lets go pack your things you're gonna come live with me."

"Finn I-"

Finn shook his head "No you're coming lets go."

One hour later they arrived at Finn's house with Quinn's things

"My moms out of town till next week. I'll let her know tomorrow morning." Finn said putting away Quinn's things for her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Finn, I don't even know how to thank you "

He sat next to her taking her hands in his and looked at her "Don't mention it"

She smiled and kissed him "I love you Finn"

He kissed back "I love you too Quinn" he said after pulling away

The memories were flooding Quinn's head and she started crying for the millionth time today.

Mercedes came to her side "It's okay Quinnie." She rubbed her shoulder

Quinn cried into Mercedes' neck

"I lost him"


End file.
